1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and for example, to a wearable electronic device including a buckle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices being developed recently tend to be smaller and slimmer to facilitate portability while performing the same or more various functions. The small-sized electronic devices are placed in a pocket of a user in general, but in particular, may be worn on a head portion, arm, wrist, or the like of a human body.
A wearable device that can be worn on a human body or various constructions may generally include a main body for performing an intrinsic function of an electronic device and a strap which is placed to be stretched out from the main body with a specific length and which fastens the device to the human body or the constructions. The wearable devices may be used standalone, or may be used dependent on the other electronic devices. In case of being used dependent on the other electronic devices, a communication scheme based on a near-distance communication module may be accepted, and a cumbersome and frequent use of the other electronic devices may be restrained by the use of the wearable electronic device. Accordingly, the wearable electronic device is more and more widely used.
Since a wearable device is attached (or worn) to a human body or a construction in an exposed manner, the design and aesthetic feeling of the device may be of importance. Wearing comfort may be an important issue to be considered when the wearable device is worn on the human body.
Meanwhile, if a buckle with a hard material and a strap with a soft material are directly connected, a hardness of a connected portion is weak. Therefore, there is a problem in that, during or after wearing it, the buckle and the strap may have a gap therebetween or may be separated from each other according to a movement.